Conventional testing stations check a connection status of connecting members that join vehicle components together. For example, JP 2014 107 177 A describes a testing station with first and second cameras, which acquire a connection status of connecting parts, such as connecting cables. The testing station includes an evaluation device, which evaluates the acquired images of the cameras, and transmits them as signals to the control device. Given an incorrect connection status, the control device initiates a line stop.